2017 attack on the Iraqi embassy in Kabul
| map_size = | map_alt = | map_caption = | location = Iraqi embassy, Kabul, Afghanistan | target = Iraqi Ambassadors | coordinates = | date = July 31, 2017 | time = 11:30 | timezone = UTC+04:30 | type = Suicide bombing, Shooting | fatalities = 6 (2 Iraqi Embassy members, 4 perpetrators) | injuries = 3 (Security officials) | perpetrator = ISIL | weapons = Explosive belt, Assault rifle | numparts = 4 | dfens = Afghan Special forces, Marinejegerkommandoen | motive = Retaliation of Battle of Mosul }} On 31 July 2017, a militant of Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant blew himself up at the gate Iraqi embassy in Kabul, Afghanistan followed by heavy firing by three other members of same group. Afghan security forces defended the embassy and a conflict started which lasted for four hours. 2 members of Iraqi embassy were killed while 3 of the security officials were injured according to Interior Minister of Afghanistan, Najib Danish. On the other hand, all the 4 attackers were killed. ISIL claimed responsibility for the attack. Background Earlier this month, Iraq had declared victory over Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) in the Battle of Mosul. The Iraq Embassy had called reporters to its offices in Kabul to express concerns that the local ISIL affiliate might stage large-scale attacks elsewhere to draw away attention from the militant group's losses in Mosul. Attack At around 11:30 am (UTC + 04:30), a suicide bomber blew himself up in a car at the gate of Iraqi embassy. Subsequently, 3 militants entered embassy and started firing. Afghan Special forces were called to engage the attackers. Norwegian special forces from Marinejegerkommandoen assisted in advising the Afghan forces as they were fighting back the terrorist attack. An hour later residents reported hearing another explosion. After four hours of gun battle, all the 3 attackers were killed while 2 soldiers and a policemen were injured. Two Afghan members of embassy, a man and a woman, were killed. No Iraqi staff were hurt as they were taken to safe place according to the Interior Minister of Afghanistan, Najib Danish. Reactions Afghanistan's minister of foreign affairs, Salahuddin Rabbani, spoke to his Iraqi counterpart, Ibrahim al-Jaafari by phone and assured him that such attacks will not change Kabul and Baghdad's commitment to fighting terrorism. Rabbani further said that Kabul is committed to maintaining the safety of Iraqi diplomats. Afghanistan's Interior Minister, Najib Danish condemned the attack calling it "unislamic and inhuman". The United Nation Security Council condemned the attack in a statement saying, "The Security Council condemned in the strongest terms the terrorist attack against the Embassy of the Republic of Iraq in Kabul, Afghanistan, on 31 July 2017, which resulted in the death of two Afghan civilian employees inside the Embassy and the injury of a police officer, for which local affiliates of Islamic State in Iraq and the Levant (ISIL/Da’esh) have claimed responsibility." Perpetrator Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant claimed responsibility of the attack through their channel Ammaq. See also *War in Afghanistan (2015-present) References Category:Attacks on diplomatic missions in Afghanistan Iraqi embassy Category:Terrorist incidents in Afghanistan in 2017 Category:Islamic terrorist incidents in 2017 Category:Improvised explosive device bombings in Afghanistan Category:Suicide car and truck bombings in Afghanistan Category:2017 murders in Asia Category:21st century in Kabul Category:July 2017 crimes in Asia Category:Military operations of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present)